


I'll Look After You

by thosebarricadebabes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Revolution, Smut, im sorry its going to get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebarricadebabes/pseuds/thosebarricadebabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire needs Enjolras, and Enjolras will begin to realize he needs Grantaire too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the time around Lamarque's funeral. This is just the beginning where E begins to realize he is more sensitive towards R than he thought, sexy times later no worries.. Enjoy loves!

It was going to be another extremely long night. Grantaire, looking a bit disheveled as usual, was walking down the cobblestone street towards his favorite cafe, Le Café Musain. There was a meeting tonight with his friends of the student revolutionary group, as there is practically every night. As he walked into the cafe, he already heard an angelic voice speaking words of anger upstairs. Grantaire was late and he didn't want to make a scene so he grabbed a bottle from the downstairs, and slowly crept up the stairs and to his usual table in the corner. "Phew" he thought. Unnoticed. He listened as the courageous, encouraging and almost godly man carried on with his speech. Grantaire had always admired Enjolras, he was a great leader and inspired all of the students to take part in this revolution. Everyone listened to him because it was impossible not to. After this speech was finished, Grantaire had almost finished a whole bottle of wine and was making a scene with Feuilly, who was also very tipsy. Suddenly, the drunkard felt a strong grip on his shoulder and he whipped his head around, shocked.  
"So, you walk in late, then get drunk and decide to mock my words? Better off staying home next time…" Enjolras pushed Grantaire's shoulder down so that he sat down in his chair. Enjolras started to walk away, when Grantaire shot back up out of his seat.  
"Im sorry… I - I wasn't feeling well earlier and didn't get too much done today."  
"That's always your excuse isn't it, Grantaire? You dont even believe in this revolution so why are you even here."  
"I do believe… I believe in you."  
"Try acting like it, instead of making a fool of yourself then, winecask."  
The words stung a bit, but nothing that Grantaire wasn't used to. He slowly sat back down in his chair and just stared at his empty wine bottle. Enjolras disappeared into the crowd without another word. Grantaire looked around to see a few faces still staring at the scene he just caused. For some reason, this made him feel very angry not only at Enjolras but at himself. He really hasn't been feeling well this week and it wasn't his fault. He got another bottle of wine and let it go to his brain. 

***

Enjolras sat down at a table with his good friends, Joly and Combeferre.  
"Don't you think that was maybe a little harsh, Enjolras?" Combeferre added a little bit shyly.  
"Hardly. He needs to learn that this isn't a joke to us and it shouldn't be treated as one," he said coldly.  
"I really don't think he has been feeling well though," Joly said concerned, "the mans hardly eaten anything this week, I told him to let me examine him but he just brushed it off."  
"Well that's just nonsense, if he was actually ill he would not come to the meetings and rest so that he could actually get better," replied Enjolras.  
"Would you not yell at him the same way if he did not show?" Combeferre said solemnly.  
Enjolras realized that he was right. If Grantaire hadn't shown, he would have gone and yelled at him still. Realizing this, he did not show any change in emotion, but excused himself to go find Grantaire. Of course, when he got to the drunkard's table he was already passed out on the table, wine spilt down his vest. "Hmph, expected." Enjolras thought. He decided to wait until everyone had gone until he would talk to Grantaire. 

Hours had passed and little by little people were leaving. It was now 12:30 am, but it was not uncommon for Enjolras to stay late so no one questioned why he was staying. As the last person left, Enjolras went back upstairs to again find the drunkard asleep on the table. He sat down on the chair next to him and gently pushed Grantaire's shoulder, trying to wake him. He finally woke up, completely unaware of where he was, but once he realized who it was waking him up, he sat up straighter in his seat.

"Where is everyone?" he said shocked by the emptiness and quietness of the cafe.  
"They've all left, its very late." Enjolras said taking his hand off of Grantaire's shoulder.  
"And you stayed?"  
"I always stay this late. To revise my next speech."  
"Oh... well I'm sorry if I'm in your way," Grantaire started to gather his coat and hat.  
"You are not in my way, Grantaire. I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. It's just frustrating when I'm trying to be serious about my ideas, and then it's being mocked."  
"Okay…," it was unusual for Enjolras to apologize for anything he does.  
"I also didn't mean to accuse you of lying about feeling ill, but if you are you should let Joly examine you just to be safe." Enjolras, now actually looking at Grantaire's face, started to notice the pale shade on his face and the tiny sweat beads gathered around his face. His eyes were darker, and his lips paler instead of their usual wine-stained flush.  
"Im fine, I don't need to see anyone I'm just tired is all." Grantaire stammered out of his chair, still a little drunk. Enjolras caught his arm as he was trying to get up, and Grantaire looked back at Enjolras almost to see a hint of concern in his expression. Couldn't be. He walked out of the cafe leaving Enjolras standing there still. Grantaire got home and had instantly fell asleep, his heart and chest heavy.

***

The next day, it was another meeting. All of the students were there, except Grantaire. Enjolras didn't know why, but he felt a sense of concern within him. Where was Grantaire? Was he actually sick? He mustn't be this concerned though, he feared the other students would pick up on it and he must never appear weak. He ignored his stupid thoughts, and continued onward to his speech. Afterwards, he went to go see Joly who was already gathering his things to head out.  
"Joly!" Enjolras said grabbing on to the medical students arm. "Where is Grantaire?"  
"Ah, yes, well he called me over last night. He was feeling worse than he had earlier, I think it's something internal. I told him to rest and that I would be back after the meeting, which is where I am headed off to now."  
"Umm… do you mind if I go with you? Maybe I could catch him up with what I talked about today." Enjolras insisted.  
Joly laughed, "I don't think he's in much of a mood to discuss politics, but you can certainly come. I dont even know what made him call me last night, I had been asking him to let me do this all week!"  
"I do…" Enjolras said quietly, "I told him that he absolutely needed to do so last night."  
"Enjolras, you know he would do anything you said. Anything at all, at your command. I'm glad you used your power to get him to come to his senses."  
"Sure, something like that." Enjolras said as they both left the cafe and headed off to Grantaire's lodging.

While walking up to the floor where Grantaire's room was, Joly put his hand on Enjolras's back while saying, "You know, he probably doesn't want you to see him like this. He really is ill, so please be kinder to him than usual, okay?"  
"Of course." Enjolras said, a little ashamed of the way he treats Grantaire. 

Joly unlocks the door with his spare key, "Hello, Grantaire? Enjolras is here with me to see how you are feeling," as they moved closer to the bedroom.  
"Okay," a faint voice called from the room.  
Grantaire's bedroom was extremely plain, just a bed, a window and a couple of chairs. There were a few wine bottles and pieces of paper crumpled up on the floor. He shared an apartment with Combeferre, who was still at the cafe. Grantaire was in the bed, sweat glistening face, and dark eyes. He sat up in his spot, with a whincing face.  
"How are you feeling?" Joly asked as he approached Grantaire, reaching his hand onto his forehead.  
"Never been better," Grantaire said a little raspy.  
"Your still extremely hot, have you been drinking water like I told you?"  
"Trying.. "  
"I have to go to class soon, but while I am there I will ask if there's anything my proffessor thinks will help you."  
"Well," Enjolras blurted out, "what are you waiting for, go ask him!" Grantaire and Joly both looked at him with confused expressions.  
"I mean," Enjolras started again, "the sooner this is over with the sooner things can get back to normal is all."  
"I'll leave now then, I suppose," Joly said turning around to Grantaire, "is there anything you need before I go?"  
"No I don't think so, I think I'll just get some sleep later." Grantaire said then looking at Enjolras.  
"Okay well are you staying then, Enjolras?" Joly asked.  
"I guess I can stay for a while, there were some very important things you missed today."  
"I'll get going then, see you both when I get back." Joly said shutting the door behind him. 

Enjolras turns towards Grantaire, it was so quiet and empty now, "So… you are really sick then."  
"I suppose I am." Grantaire said clasping his hands in his lap.  
Enjolras sat down in the chair next to him.  
"You dont have to stay if you dont want to." Grantaire said looking down at his hands.  
"No… I want to stay."  
"Oh and why is that, so you can rub in my face what a winecask I am for drinking my way into illness?"  
"No… well not yet anyways." Enjolras said with a small smile on his face.  
"Then why would you want to stay then?" Grantaire pushed.  
Enjolras paused, "You know I care about you Grantaire, I wanted to make sure you were okay is all."  
"Oh, well I'm fine… just a little dizzy that's all." His hands were shaking now.  
Enjolras clasped his hand over Grantaires shaking hands and steadied them. Grantaire gazed into Enjolras' somewhat warmer expression. "And so Apollo has a softer side," Grantaire murmered with a smile that made him wimper a bit.  
The wimper kicked Enjolras in the chest and for a minute he lost his breath. "Why don't you rest, Grantaire. Joly prescribes it."  
"Okay, I guess so." His eyes were already fluttering shut they were so heavy.  
Enjolras released his hands from Grantaires and pulled the covers up over him. Grantaire was instantly asleep.

What the hell was Enjolras doing? He had never been that compassionate to any one. He was starting to question his leadership skills and if he was even strong enough to be a leader. About 45 minutes had passed and Enjolras had started to drift off himself, when he heard a quiet wimpering and rustling. His eyes shot open to see Grantaire writhing in his sleep. Enjolras reached out and grabbed Grantaire's shoulder trying to awake him. Grantaire grabbed onto Enjolras' arm, slowly coming to conciousness. "I'm really sorry Enjolras, I'm sorry I'm such a dunce and I'm not good enough to be in your presence," Grantaire blurted out, "Please dont leave!"  
"Shh," Enjolras sat back down in his chair, arm still in Grantaires hands, he must of been having a nightmare or something, "Im still here."  
"You arent leaving?"  
"No I'm staying, I won't leave."  
A wave of release came upon Grantaire and he suddenly became weaker loosening his grip on Enjolras' arm and lowering his head back down. He fell asleep again, Enjolras' arm craddled in his hands. Slowy, Enjolras loosened himself from Grantaire and dampened the wash cloth next to his bedside. He then stroked Grantaire's forehead and then went down to his neck and onto his chest. It was getting late now and Enjolras was already tired and Joly and Combeferre still hadn't returned. He layed down in an upright position next to Grantaire, closing his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest. Enjolras lifted up his arm to allow Grantaire to come closer. Grantaire rested his head upon his shoulder.  
"Thank you for staying." Grantaire breathed into his shoulder.  
Enjolras held on tighter to Grantaire as they both slowly drifted asleep. 

***

Enjolras was awakened by a hand on his arm. It was Combeferre.  
"Hey, thanks for staying last night man, I just wanted to let you know its 6:30."  
"Enjolras suddenly came into full conciousness as he peered over to the window which had a dim light shining through. He looked down beside him and saw Grantaire still in the same position he had fallen asleep the night before. He looked so pleasant it was so hard to get out of bed with out disturbing him.  
"Where are you going?" a groggy voice called from behind him.  
"I have to get to the cafe, I still have to prepare my speech."  
"How are you feeling, Grantaire?" Combeferre asked.  
"Better, that was the best nights sleep I've gotten in a while."  
Enjolras looked back over at Grantaire as he was putting on his coat. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
Grantaire nodded and fell back in his bed.  
Combeferre followed Enjolras out the door. "Really, Enjolras, thank you for staying. It means so much to him that you did. Hopefully it helps him get well faster."  
Enjolras decided not too look to far into that, "I will come back later if he wants."  
"Of course he does."  
"I'll see you."  
"See you."

***

After tedious hours of preparing his speech, Enjolras found himself constantly thinking about Grantaire and could not wait to go check on him. He stashed his papers his coat and ran down to see his friend. Friend… Enjolras never really uses that word. He got to the apartment to find Grantaire fast asleep.  
"How is he doing?"  
"Better," Joly said comfortingly, "I gave him something that would make him get sick a few times in order to rid himself of whatever is causing him pain. It seems to be working and now he is just sleeping it off. His temperature has even gone down."  
Enjolras was relieved. "Thats great, Joly."  
"He will probably be asleep for a while, if you want to come back later."  
"Well, I really dont have anything to do the rest of the day."  
"Enjolras, you always have something to do!" Joly chuckled.  
Enjolras was still serious, "Okay then… I'll come back later then, I guess."

After returning to the cafe that night, the terribly shocking news of Lamarque's death had found its way amongst all of them. Enjolras was ready with his plan, getting all of his friends and new company excited for the battles which were to happen. Enjolras talked about his plans of avenging Lamarque's death by fighting the government until they get the rights they deserve. He rallied the people of the town to say their plan was to build a barricade and fight off the government's armies. He believed they could do it and the people cheered. After loading up a numerous amount of guns with amunition, the boys finally said goodbye until the next day. Enjolras hurried over to go visit Grantaire to give him the news.  
Combeferre opened the door, "Hey man, good to see you."  
"You too, did you hear about Lamarque?"  
"Yes we were just told. Come in." Enjolras followed Combeferre into Grantaire's bedroom where he was propped up in bed, with changed clothing and looking much healthier.  
"Hey Grantaire, how are you feeling?"  
"I feel much better, practically 100%," he was clearly not though.  
"So, Enjolras, whats the plan?" Combeferre inquired.

And so Enjolras told them his rather simple plan of how they were going to overthrow the government.  
"When do we begin?" Combeferre asked, while heading to the kitchen.  
"Tomorrow, at the funeral."  
Grantaire slowly got out of bed and started to rummage for his gun in the closet.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Enjolras said a little more harshly than he intended.  
"It's pretty hard to fight without a gun, come on E, you should know that," Grantaire joked.  
"You aren't fighting tomorrow."  
Grantaire stopped what he was doing and stepped towards Enjolras, "And why cant I?"  
"You're not yet healed, you can not fight if you are still not well."  
Grantaire patted his own chest, "But look at me, I'm better, I'm going to fight tomorrow."  
"Will you just stay here, dammit!" Enjolras said his voiced raised ever so slightly.  
All Grantaire could do was just stare back at Enjorlas.  
"If you aren't well, you won't be at your best when fighting and I don't want to take any risks."  
"It doesn't matter if I die, I'm insignificant, and it would be for a cause. I feel like I'd be worth something."  
Enjolras winced at his words, "Don't say that…just. You don't even believe in the cause, why would you risk your life?"  
"Your right, I don't believe in the cause… But like I said, I believe in you."  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire with warm eyes, yet he still wanted to yell at him so much. Grantaire was close now, breathing heavily from the argument. Grantaire's eyes were a deep ocean of blue, that was easy to get lost in. And his mouth had returned back to his usual rosy wine-….  
"Okay I found the champagne, what did I miss?" Combeferre interupted.  
Enjolras shook out of it, and backed up to look at Combeferre, "Nothing, I- I think I'll get home and get some rest now, I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow morning." He looked over at Grantaire, who's mouth was still open and looking desperately into his eyes. Enjolras looked back into his eyes with the same longing, "Please remember what I said. Goodnight." And with this, Enjolras left them both standing there watching him as he left. He went home right away, finishing his plans and barely being able to sleep thinking of what was to come. Tomorrow is the judgement day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me what you want, R"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken forever to get up, stupid finals week!
> 
> This chapter is pretty short though, but only a preparation for better things to come!

"Fuck." Enjolras woke up with a splitting headache. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep before he was rushing off to the Cafe. He had overslept, which is something he never ever does. When he finally arrived at the Cafe, completely out of breath, he ran up the stairs to see all of his friends sitting around tables chatting. They all of course stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Enjolras when he had appeared.

"Yes, I'm late, I realize. Let's get started with our preparations," he walked calmly over to the center table and spread out his papers. About ten minutes into his detailed description of how the day was to play out, there was a loud crash in the back of the room. Enjolras snapped his head towards the interruption.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Grantaire! It's 9 o'clock in the morning how could you possibly have the ability to be intoxicated at such an ungodly hour!"

"M'sorry," was all the drunken man stammered before standing up from where he had crashed into a whole table of books. 

"I thought I told you to stay home anyway, what are you doing drinking?!"

"I-I wanted to help.."

Jehan had rose to go and assist the drunk when Enjolras slammed his shoulder back down, "Just let him be. We have more important things to discuss. The time has come!" And with one last frigid glare at Grantaire, Enjolras returned to his speech. 

***

Grantaire felt as if he had been run over about a thousand times by a stampede of horses. His friends continued to stare at him while Enjolras spoke, so he just decided to wander downstairs and into the back room. He shut the door behind him and slumped down onto the floor and began sobbing. He didn't exactly know why he was crying. He tried to stop but he just couldn't. He felt almost nauseous again from his previous illness, or was it the fact that no matter what he did, it was wrong? Sure he had been drinking, but what else was he supposed to do with all this nervous-anticipation? They were starting a bloody revolution, for christ's sake! About twenty minutes had passed, and Grantaire had buried his face in his knees and was trying to just clear his mind, not think about anything. He was doing a pretty good job until there was a knocking on the door. 

"Grantaire?"

That voice was all too familiar and Grantaire forced himself to continue thinking about nothing. . . Now a forceful bang on the door. 

"Grantaire! C'mon, I know you're in there, Musichetta saw you go in there!" 

He decided that this was not going to go away no matter how hard he tried. He slowly unlatched the door from where he was sitting against the wall next to it, and quickly buried his face in his knees. The door slowly close behind the man as he crouched down next to Grantaire.

"R, look at me." Enjolras put his hand on one of Grantaire's knees. 

Grantaire slowly lifted his head to look at the beautiful, marble face less than a foot away from his own. He looked directly into the stone-cold eyes and revealed his own teary eyes. 

"Ah, look, R I didn't mean to make you cry. You just always make me so angry whenever you are drunk. Why can't you just be sober for one day?!" he cupped Grantaire's face and swiped his thumb along his cheekbone. 

"I do not know any other way to be," R whispered solemnly.

"And why is that?"

"When I am sober, it hurts too much and I am too weak to bare it."

"Well if there's anything I can do, just please stop-" 

Grantaire half chuckled/half sobbed. He stood up abruptly and went to go reach for the door knob, when suddenly there was a hand gripped firmly around his slender wrist. 

"WHAT, E?"

"Just tell me something I can do to help you!"

"IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW, THEN THERE IS NOTHING! Please just leave me alone." He turned to leave again when the hand gripped tighter.

"Don't you dare open that door."

"Why?! Since when did you start giving a hoot about what I do, anyways?"

"What do you want from me, Grantaire?"

"Nothing, go start your stupid rebellion and leave me with my precious bottle-"

Before he could properly finish that statement, he was being pushed against the wall, wrists pinned at the side. Enjolras leaned in so close, only inches away, their bodies pressed against each other. Grantaire noticed that there were tears in Enjolras' eyes as well. Grantaire now felt as if he was desperately grasping for breath but could not find it. 

"Tell me what you want."

Grantaire just stared blankly into Enjolras' blue eyes as a tear fell out of his marble feature. 

"Tell me," Enjorlas breathed.

"I want...I want," Grantaire whined.

Suddenly Enjolras' lips were on his and he could feel the heat of their mouths together, so deliciously sweet. It only lasted a short while, until E had broken away only to rest his forehead against Grantaire's.

"Please, do not take part in this rebellion, I am begging you, please," E whispered into Grantaire's mouth. "Promise me."

"Alright... I promise."

Enjolras loosened his grip on Grantaire's wrists and let them fall to his side.

"What shall I do then?" R continued.

"Here," Enjolras dug his apartment key out of his pocket, "take this and wait for me there. I will be back tonight before the action begins."

"But-"

"Just please do this one thing, that's all I ask of you."

"Okay."

Enjolras pressed his lips once more against Grantaire's. His brows furrowed and he pressed in even harder. He broke away and leaned forward into Grantaire's neck, "Thank you." 

And with that he left, slamming the door. The sudden loss of body heat, was almost crippling. Grantaire stood there for a few more moments processing what the hell had just happened. For a second, he questioned whether it had even happened at all. That was until he felt the weight in his hand, and he looked down at the iron key. It was real.

Grantaire wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door and exited that cafe. He knew exactly where Enjorlas' apartment was, even though he had only been there once and that was a couple of years ago. As soon as he unlocked the door to the apartment, he went inside and took another deep breath. He was an emotional wreck and he wished he could have a stronger hold on his feelings. There was hardly any furniture in the apartment, and absolutely no food. He decided just to lay down on the bed and curled in on himself. He breathed in the soapy scent of E's pillows and soon he was drifting asleep, his contradicting mind full of hope and doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) xxx
> 
> Feedback welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras's last night before his rebellion

"Grantaire....Grantaire." 

Grantaire awoke to this sweet voice of his Apollo and lazily stretched out on the bed, forgetting where he was or what was currently happening just outside. 

"Ahhhh, good morning," Grantaire rolled over on his side to watch Enjolras unbutton his coat and sling it over the desk in the corner.

"It's not morning, its 9 pm. Were you asleep this whole time?"

"I suppose so...I don't really remember."

"Well at least I know you are sober," Enjolras said walking over to the bedside and sitting on the edge.

A few moments had passed, when Grantaire sat up, concerned for how long Enjolras was staring at the ground. "Are you scared?"

Enjolras stared a moment longer at the floor and then brought his gaze up to meet Grantaire's, "If I said yes, would you think less of me?"

"No...No, I could never. A little fear is good, keeps your mind sharp."

Enjolras had to let out a small huff of a laugh at that, "I do believe being sober affects your usual cynicism, R."

Grantaire smiled, but then became more serious, "I am afraid for you." When Enjolras didn't respond, he continued, "I am afraid that you will die in this, I am afraid our friends will die, it feels as though the world is ending. I wish I could just pause time and do more, see more."

"You will do all of those things, R. Do not fear for my death. I believe our fates are already decided, and if mine is to die in this rebellion, then that is the way it must be."

"If it is your fate to die in this, then it is mine as well."

"I will not let you die because of me, Grantaire."

"Ah, but Apollo, my fate is not yours to change, they are already decided as you said."

Enjolras playfully punched Grantaire in the arm, "I hate when you call me that."

"But its true..." Grantaire noticed Enjolras slipping into deep thought again, so he gently rested his hand on top of Enjolras', who responded by curling his fingers upwards into Grantaire's hand. He decided to be more adventurous and leaned forward to rest his head on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras turned his his head toward the mess of black, unruly curls that rested on him. He could feel Grantaire's warm breath through his shirt and onto his arm. Sensing Enjolras staring at him, Grantaire lifted his head up only to have Enjolras slam his mouth right into Grantaire's. Grantaire pulled away, "Tomorrow is a long time away, let's not talk about it."

Enjolras responded by kissing him again until they fell back on to the bed. The kiss got more heated as moments passed. Grantaire cautiously rested his hands on Enjolras' hips and pulled him on top of him, testing his limits. Enjolras' hands were gripping at Grantaire's hair, as they continued to kiss. Grantaire slid his tongue along Enjolras' lower lip and ran his hands downward so they were gripping at Enjolras' ass. This elicited a small moan from Enjolras which made Grantaire almost faint. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" R asked.

Enjolras rolled his hips into Grantaire's, his hardness rubbing against Grantaire's thigh, "What does that tell you?"

R smiled into E's lips, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" he teased.

Enjolras let out a breathless laugh into Grantaire's mouth and he grinded his hips into Grantaire again. Enjolras snaked one of his hands down onto Grantaire's stomach and then palmed him over his trousers. "I guess you are sure, too," E said as he rubbed his hand over R's hard on. 

Grantaire groaned, "Don't tease me... I have dreamt of this many times," as he rolled his hips upward into Enjolras' hand. 

Enjolras sat up, and Grantaire whined at the sudden loss of his hand on him. Enjolras slid his shirt off and then his trousers, while Grantaire just laid there on the bed, unable to move. Enjolras chuckled to himself as he climbed back on the bed and pulled Grantaire's shirt off, and then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off. Then he laid back down, crushing Grantaire with his weight, as he grinded against Grantaire, their cocks rubbing together. Grantaire threw his head backward and tried to keep his focus on Enjolras. He did't want to miss anything. Then Enjolras' mouth was on his neck, sucking and licking as Grantaire moaned helplessly underneath. 

"Turn around," Enjolras whispered against Grantaire's neck. Grantaire quickly obeyed and grasped the pillow underneath him. Enjolras sat up and straddled Grantaire, sucking on his two fingers. He shoved both of them in Grantaire without warning, causing Grantaire to moan into the pillow. He slid one of his hands underneath Grantaire's stomach as he trailed kisses on his back. 

Grantaire bucked his hips back onto Enjolras' fingers, "C'mon, E."

"Be patient," Enjolras breathed against his back, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't just... please, I'm ready."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire's back once more before pulling his fingers out of Grantaire. He spit into his hand coated his dick as quickly as he could. "God, Grantaire you're so eager for me aren't you?" He positioned his cock against Grantaire, but leaned down to kiss the back of his neck instead. "Tell me what you want, R," he breathed. 

"You, I want you so badly, please E, you have -ugh- you have no idea." 

Enjolras couldn't bare it any longer, he pushed himself fully into Grantaire, laying flush against him.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras whispered into Grantaire's neck as he rolled his hips. 

Grantaire moaned obscenely, "Oh, God yes."

Enjolras snapped his hips into Grantaire, pounding him into the bed. He reached around to clasp Grantaire's hands on the side of the bed as he continued thrusting. 

"Oh, E, I'm so close, how - ," Grantaire could not even continue speaking he just groaned in sync with Enjolras' hips. 

"Wait a little longer, R. Turn over, I want to see you." Enjolras pulled out and allowed Grantaire to roll over and lift his legs up so that Enjolras could easily push back into him.

"God, R, you're so tight," Enjolras moaned, "You feel so good, so unbelievably tight." He went down to touch Grantaire's cock when his hand was smacked away.

"I thought you wanted me to last longer."

Enjolras leaned down to kiss Grantaire but they ended up just breathing into each other's mouths, foreheads resting against each other. 

"C'mon, E, harder...harder," Enjolras picked up his pace and began thrusting mercilessly into Grantaire as Grantaire gripped his ass. 

"Ugh, now R, come" and they both let out a loud moan into each others mouths before coming. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's dick and stroked it a few times while thrusting slowly until they were both finished. He then collapsed onto Grantaire, not caring about the mess between them. They breathed heavily into each others necks for a few minutes before Enjolras rolled off of him and cleaned them both off with a rag.

"R?" Enjolras turned to face Grantaire who had still not moved.

"I do believe you've paralyzed me, dear Apollo," Grantaire smiled at Enjorlas.

Enjolras leaned over to kiss Grantaire and laid back down on the bed. Grantaire rolled over and inched closer to rest his head on Enjolras' chest, "I don't want to fall asleep.."

"I will still be here in the morning."

"Promise you won't leave without waking me up?"

"I promise, now go to sleep."

Grantaire nuzzled closer into Enjolras' chest as Enjolras wrapped his arm around Grantaire. 

 

***

"R?" Grantaire felt a warm hand on his face as he slowly came to consciousness.

"No it isn't morning yet, E."

"But it is R, look outside."

Grantaire unwillingly looked over to the window to see a pale grey light seeping through. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into E's neck.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon," E replied, "we need to get there before the police arrive."

"Can't we just stay in here? Everything could be avoided if you just stayed here."

Enjolras sat up and loosened himself from Grantaire's grip. He began to pull up his trousers, "Avoidance will not solve anything, we've come this far and we need to see it through. I will not let the people down."

Grantaire sat up from where he was in bed and pouted. "You knew this would come, R, don't look at me like that," Enjolras said, now fully clothed. He walked over to where Grantaire was sitting,

"You know I love you, right?" Grantaire spoke so low that he could barely hear himself. 

Enjolras leaned down to kiss Grantaire on the forehead before walking away. 

Suddenly Grantaire jumped out of bed, and threw his pants on, "I'm coming."

Enjolras turned around from where he was at the door, "I don't want you to come," he said firmly.

Grantaire just stood where he was. 

"Stay here." Enjolras reinforced, before turning around again and opening the door.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire yelled. 

Enjolras did not turn around but paused, "I have to go." And with that, he shut the door behind him. 

Grantaire stood where he was, caught between running after him and ripping his fucking hair out. He ended up just sliding down onto the floor next to the bed and squeezed his hands against his had. "Fuck..." he said to himself. Enjolras could die today, all of his friends could die today. But Enjolras didn't want him to come. He sat in the same position contemplating what to do before finally grabbing his shirt and waistcoat before running out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is so much harder to write than I thought. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know if you like it xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes it's been a while, but I'm free now so I really don't have an excuse!
> 
> Also, yeah this isn't going to be based on the brick it's going to have a different ending.
> 
> Enjoy some smuttiness, but just warning next chapter is serious and so this is where the fluffiness ends! 
> 
> xxx

For a June morning the air was actually still quite chilly. Other than that it was a beautiful morning, the way the sun was highlighting the various buildings and trees. Grantaire breathed in the sweet flowery aroma as he tried to admire what might be his last day. While walking he kept changing his mind whether he wanted to walk slowly to enjoy the quiet peacefulness or to break into a frantic run to catch up with Enjolras. He knew Enjolras would be fuming if he saw Grantaire there, but he was a grown man he could make his own decisions. He wasn't some pansy ass flower that needed to be locked up at home knitting all day, and besides they were his friends too. Then the thought of Enjolras and their previous night together slowly started to cloud his mind. The way Enjolras was looking at him like he was the only person in the world and the way he held him. He could still feel Enjolras' heartbeat against his own chest. By the time he actually came back into reality he had reached the barricade just outside the Musain. He peered around the corner and saw Enjolras standing at the top of the barricade with Marius in deep conversation. As soon as he saw him, all the memories of this morning came rushing back to him and the cold, bitter Enjolras was all he could see. 

He grabbed a cape that was miraculously laying on the ground just at the corner of the Musain and slid it on and hid his face with the hood. He briskly started walking towards the entrance of the Musain so that he would not be seen right away, though that was slightly difficult seeing as how there weren't too many people there to blend in to.

"So!" He heard Enjolras yell from the top of the barricade. He froze in his tracks. 

"It seems as though we are one of the only barricades left,-" Grantaire started to breathe again as he realized Enjolras wasn't talking to him, "-the french army has taken down every group through Paris and are currently about two miles north of here. Everyone gather round!"

People started to gather around the bottom of the barricade and he saw his friends rush up to the front of the crowd. Enjolras started his rant about his plans and checking to make sure everyone understood what they were in for. That's when he saw Enjolras look in his direction and he quickly pulled the cape more over his face and started quickly walking towards the Musain.

"Hey! Come back here, who are you!!!"

Grantaire broke into a sprint and ran into the Musain and started for the back door when he was grabbed by two pairs of hands from behind. They gripped his arms tightly and one wound an arm around his neck as they turned him around to face the entrance. Grantaire peered through the bottom of his hood to see Enjolras walking towards him along with Combeferre and Feuilly at his sides. 

"Show yourself!" Enjolras yelled.

Suddenly a hand was yanking his hood down to reveal his identity.

"Jesus Grantaire!" Feuilly cried, "We thought you were some sort of spy!"

"What are you doing here" Enjolras said through gritted teeth. 

Grantaire pleadingly looked over at Combeferre who immediately understood, "C'mon guys lets get back to the barricade, we need to check for ammunition," he said and the others trailed behind him. 

When they were mostly alone Enjolras asked again, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Grantaire just exploded, "Look Enjolras I may not believe in this stupid cause but you can't keep me trapped at home because you want me to be safe! These are my friends too and I care about them just as much as you do and I have every right to be here! I want to help, not for the cause, but for them... in any way I can! Don't you understand?!" He didn't realize he hadn't taken a breath that whole time so he just stood there panting quietly. 

It was a seemed like forever before Enjolras spoke again.

"Come with me."

Grantaire followed him through the back door that led into a private room used for storage. Enjolras locked the door behind him. They both stood there silently, neither looking at each other.

"Enjolras I know you don't want me here but-"

"Shh," Enjolras pressed his fingers to Grantaire's mouth, "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

Grantraire looked up at him slowly to see a warm expression that was so familiar to him last night, "You want me here?"

"I thought I didn't. I wanted to keep you safe but then when I got here this morning I realized I might never see you again and then all I wanted was to see you." Enjolras caressed Grantaire's face with his fingers and brought his forehead to Grantaire's. "I really am glad to see you," he smiled showing off his outrageously straight, flashy teeth.

"I love your smile," Grantaire couldn't help but smile back. He slowly brought his mouth closer to Enjolras' so they were barely touching. He could feel Enjolras' hot breath on his lips. Enjolras breathed out a long breath as he slid his tongue along Grantaire's lower lip. Then he changed the angle of his head to the other side and slid his tongue again over Grantaire's lip. Grantaire could not hold back any longer he met Enjolras' tongue with his own and deepened into an actual kiss. Their teeth kept colliding into each other and Enjolras may have nipped down a bit too hard on Grantaire's lip but neither of them noticed. Grantaire slid his hands down Enjolras' back and down into his trousers to squeeze his ass causing Enjolras to roll forward into Grantaire. Then Grantaire sneakily slipped one of his hands out of his trousers and circled around to the front where he slid it down and squeezed the bulge in Enjolras' trousers.

Enjolras sucked in a sharp breath followed by a small moan before he broke the kiss and he grabbed Grantaire's hand. "Mmm, Grantaire we can't do this now, they could attack at any moment."

"Makes it all the more exciting now doesn't it?" Grantaire smirked as he brought his hand back to cup Enjolras. 

"I'm serious Grantaire," he stepped backwards, "I should be out there."

"Enjolras," Grantaire stepped forward and kissed his chin, "Today there is going to be an epic battle," he kissed the side of his mouth, "many lives will be lost," he kissed the other corner of his mouth, "why deny yourself this one last indulgence?" He kissed his lips, "C'mon I'll make you feel so good." He once again grabbed Enjolras through his trousers.

Enjolras glared down at him and let out a breath, "Dammit, Grantaire." He roughly started devouring Grantaire's face resting his hands on his hips. Grantaire tightened his grip on Enjolras and started rubbing the heel of his hand against Enjolras' hard on. Enjolras moaned into his mouth, digging his nails hard into Grantaire's hips.

Grantaire quickly undid Enjolras' trousers and reached his hand down to grab his cock. Enjolras gasped and buried his face into Grantaire's neck as Grantaire slowly started to jerk him off. 

"G-Grantaire, Oh-" 

Grantaire turned his face to see Enjolras moaning into his neck. "Lay down." 

Enjolras immediately obeyed, sliding down to the floor and bringing Grantaire with him. 

"Go on, lay back." Grantaire said unbuttoning his own trousers and pulling them all the way off. He then straddled Enjolras, leaned down and started kissing him. He grinded his hips against Enjolras which was uncomfortable at first because he still had his pants partly on so Grantaire pulled them down so they were mid-thigh. He then resumed grinding, sliding their cocks together as they started desperately kissing. 

Enjolras groaned, "P-Please R, I need you."

"You need me?" Grantaire breathed and grinded his hips particularly hard that time. 

Enjolras let out another low groan, "Yes, I need you, I-I'll always need you please, R."

Grantaire moaned that time at the sweet words coming out of Enjolras' mouth. He sat up and stared down at Enjolras who was tilting his head backwards looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes and red bitten lips. He spit into his hand and rubbed Enjolras' cock a few times before positioning himself over the tip.

Grantaire intertwined his hands with Enjolras' and pressed them down on to his chest for support. He then slowly sank down onto Enjolras' length. Enjolras' eyes abruptly squeezed shut and opened again as he moaned loudly. When Grantaire was flush against him he started rolling his hips forward slowly and let out a breath he was holding in. 

He tightened his grip on Enjolras' hands as he adjusted to the object inside him, but Enjolras was growing impatient. He lifted his hips upwards and started pumping faster into Grantaire causing him to fall forward and lay against Enjolras' chest, hands still intertwined but on either side of them. Grantaire buried his face into Enjolras' neck as Enjolras sucked on his earlobe and kissed his jawline. 

He began pumping faster rocking Grantaire upwards and into his neck. With every thrust, Grantaire moaned though it was muffled in the hollow of Enjolras' neck. 

Enjolras moaned as he quickened the pace even more until Grantaire came with a cry and bit down on the muscle at the base of Enjolras' neck. He clenched so hard around Enjolras. 

"God, R, you're so damn tight," he panted and came right after with a loud groan. 

They both lay still, Grantaire slowly pressing his lips against Enjolras' collarbone. 

"That was amazing," Enjolras said as he turned his head to face Grantaire.

"Told you I'd make you feel good," he whispered back and kissed Enjolras on the lips before rolling over and grabbing his handkerchief. He wiped Enjolras' shirt the best he could, "Sorry about your shirt."

"Ah, it's fine my jacket will cover it anyways." He stood up and pulled his trousers on and buttoned them. Grantaire stood up beside him and threw the cloth on the floor as he pulled up his pants. 

"Right, better get out there then." He turned towards the door, but was tackled into a hug from behind as Enjolras wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"For sex? Enjolras I'm pretty sure anyone would have sex with you, no need to thank me," he joked. 

"Not just for that, for everything. For being here for me."

Grantaire turned his head to the side, "I've always been here for you."

"I know that now," he kissed Grantaire's temple and freed him from his embrace. 

"Ready?" 

"More than ever," Enjolras smiled and led the way out of the room. 

 

***

 

Of course as soon as they got outside his smile dropped and he turned right back into his icy self. Grantaire was greeted by his friends and ended up sitting on a flat surface at the bottom of the barricade. He watched everyone running around, all probably doing jobs assigned by Enjolras. People were loading guns and stacking ammo in preparation. 

 

"Oi, Grantaire you look a right mess don't ya?" Gavroche sat next to him and held up a bottle of wine.

"Ah, yes, it's been an interesting morning." He reached for the bottle, "And see this is why you are my favorite." 

Gavroche smiled and jumped down.

"Ai, where are you going my little friend?"

"I spotted some dead soldiers down the street, and I can smell their filthy pennies from here!"

"Ah, be careful."

"Always am." And with another innocent smile Gavroche disappeared down the street. 

 

What seemed like an hour had passed and his friends slowly began to join him on the barricade. They all sat around chatting about all the good times they had at the Musain and anything else that would keep their minds off of what was to come.

Others had been breaking furniture and throwing any pieces they could on to the barricade. 

"God are we never going to have any quietness here?" Courfeyrac whined into his hands.

The friends all chuckled at him until Joly stood up frantically, "Shush!"

They all shut up and listened.

"What is that?" Jehan asked quietly.

Enjolras marched down from his spot and handed him a gun, "It's marching."


End file.
